A heat-conduction type batch microcalorimeter has been used for measurement of metabolites and enzyme activities in various body fluids. Kinetic and end point calorimetric assays were developed utilizing specific enzymatic reactions. Calorimetric assays based on specific antigen-antibody reactions are under investigation.